Sing-Alongs: Dance of the Cucumber
Sing-Alongs: Dance of the Cucumber is a Sing-Along DVD released in November 7, 2006 by Sony Wonder. It is the second in a series of 4 DVDs, the others being Sing-Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo, Sing-Alongs: I Love My Lips, and Sing-Alongs: I Can Be Your Friend. Plot Larry, who is dressed up in Argentinian garb, starts singing the Argentinian ballad "The Dance of the Cucumber" in its original Spanish, with Bob the Tomato translating every word of the song. Larry sings in Spanish about how the cucumber dances so nice and smoothly, before he starts taunting Bob in Spanish about how he cannot dance, which infuriates Bob. Junior and Dad Asparagus show up, with Junior wanting to get his picture taken next to Larry. Dad then takes a picture of Junior and Larry after that. Larry then resumes singing the rest of the song, singing in Spanish about how nice and sweet the cucumber sings, before taunting Bob once again, this time, about how Bob cannot sing. Unfortunately, this angers Bob very much that he starts chasing after Larry, who then sings in English about how Bob is angry with him and that he hopes he doesn't get caught, as well as the fact that it's run for him to run with a sombrero on his head. After The Dance of the Cucumber, A palm tree named Palmy shows up, happy to see that everyone has forgiven each other. Palmy then starts to sing "The Forgiveness Song", singing about how when we forgive others, we can live in harmony. During the song, the Professor then shows up in a helicopter fashioned out of bamboo and coconuts, before the others then climb on after that. Once everyone is aboard the helicopter, they then fly off and leave the island, as the song then ends. Larry then hops on stage while wearing an over-sized cowboy hat, where he starts to sing "The Water Buffalo Song", singing about how everyone has a water buffalo. However, Archibald Asparagus then hops on stage and stops Larry, telling him that he cannot sing about everyone having a water buffalo because everyone does not have a water buffalo. After Archibald tells Larry to stop being so silly, he then hops off, before the announcer concludes the segment, but not without Larry singing that everybody has a baby kangaroo, which infuriates Archibald into charging forward and tackling Larry off-screen. At the gas station, Larry and Miss Achmetha both admire each other for the Sport Utility Vehicles that they own, before they start singing about being the heroes and saving innocent bystanders who are in trouble. Even in spite of daydreaming, Larry and Achmetha still admire their Sport Utility Vehicles before they drive off after that. Larry has decided to order a pizza, but feels that something isn't right because he waited for hours. He then sings about how he wants Pizza Angel to come to him, still worried about the pizza being late. However, the door then starts knocking, so Larry elatedly goes over to answer it but sadly discovers that the delivery boy (played by Jimmy Gourd) had already eaten the pizza because he couldn't find his house, on account of the number being broken. Larry then sings once again about wanting Pizza Angel to come to him, before he says, "I'll never forget you, Pizza Angel". Jerry then brings everyone else to attention when he explains that he was snacking on an end table when he saw some kind of electric plug. Junior then tells Jerry to plug it in, and when Jerry does, it turns out that the plug powers up the ship's engines, restoring power to the U.S.S. Applepies once again. Scooter is even more impressed by the gourds' ingenuity. With that, Jimmy and Jerry then start singing "I Can Be Your Friend", explaining that even though we're not the same, we can still be friends. Even Bob, Larry, Scooter, and Junior join in the song as well, before Bob and Larry take Junior back home again. In "I Want to Dance", the music is turned back on again as Dr. Jiggle starts dancing as himself. Mr. Butterbun and Poole also join in the dance as well, before they start singing a disco-induced reprise of "I Want To Dance", before the song ends after that. After finishing his morning bath, Larry wonders where his hairbrush is. First, Pa Grape comes in, telling Larry that he "saw a hairbrush back there". Larry is initially joyful about this, until Junior Asparagus also shows up, asking Larry why he needs a hairbrush when he doesn't have any hair. Larry is confused about this, before Bob the Tomato then shows up, explaining that because Larry never uses the hairbrush, he gave it to the Peach, "'cause he's got hair". Larry then laments about the loss of his hairbrush, until the Peach shows up and thanks Larry for the hairbrush. After the Peach leaves, Larry then calls out to the Peach to take care of his hairbrush. After finishing the song, the audience then throws flowers at Larry for his performance. We are about to cut to a Silly Song with Larry dressed as a clown, when Archibald suddenly stops the song, and instead has it changed to "Classy Songs with Larry". The song in question is "Larry's High-Silk Hat", where Larry is sitting on a bench while waiting for a trolley, wearing a beautiful high-silk hat on his head and holding a box of chocolates in his lap. Art Bigotti and Mr. Nezzer show up, as Larry brags to them about the dapperness of his hat and the deliciousness of his chocolates. However, the sun starts beating down on him, so he places the chocolates on the bench right next to him and puts his hat on top of them. However, a large gourd then shows up and sits on the hat and chocolates, squashing them. The trolley then shows up, but Larry doesn't board, before a park cleaner (played by Scallion # 1) shows up. When Larry asks the Scallion what his name is, he replies that they never gave him a name. Junior then performs the song "My Day", telling about how whether we have a good day or a bad day, God's love is still with us throughout our lives as the sing-along video ends. Songs * Dance of the Cucumber (Rack, Shack & Benny) * The Forgiveness Song (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) * The Water Buffalo Song (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) * Sport Utility Vehicle (A Snoodle's Tale) * Pizza Angel (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) * I Can Be Your Friend (Are You My Neighbor?) * I Want to Dance (A Snoodle's Tale) * The Hairbrush Song (Are You My Neighbor?) * Larry's High Silk Hat (Lyle the Kindly Viking) * My Day (The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) Features * Studio Store Previews * Gideon: Tuba Warrior * The Lone Stranger * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (video game) * Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler * Lord of the Beans * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush * Veggie Library * Worship Songs Fun Facts * Four out of the ten songs (The Forgiveness Song, I Can Be Your Friend, I Want to Dance, and My Day) are not actual Silly Songs. * Instrumental bits from His Cheeseburger are heard throughout the DVD, but that song is not included in the actual video. * The credits state Mike Nawrocki wrote My Day and Larry's High Silk Hat, which is not true. Gallery * VeggieTales1998Theme1.png * VeggieTales1998Theme2.png * VeggieTales1998Theme3.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace259.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace260.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle289.png * LarryBoyAndTheRumorWeed86.png * HisCheeseburger46.png * VegTrek01.PNG * ThePromiseLand.png * SlushieMixTruck.png * RocketcarPassingCarts.png * LittleJoeFocus.png * KingGeorgeTowel.png * 12-38.jpg * BellyButton60.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen205.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen206.png * VeggieTales1998Theme4.png * Larry'sHighSilkHat43.png * PriestsBlowingHorns.png * Bandicam 2018-08-10 09-08-51-440.jpg * KingGeorgeCurious.png * HidingBehindTree.png * LarryasSven.png * RumorWeedDefeated.png * VeggieTales1998Theme4.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen131.png * LittleJoeWithPizza.png * FrenchPeasSlushies.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen82.png * TheUltimateSillySongCountdown51.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace269.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace272.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace273.png * VeggieTales1998Theme5.png * VeggieTales1998Theme6.png * VeggieTales1998Theme7.png * VeggieTales1998Theme8.png * VeggieTales1998Theme9.png * SingAlong-DanceofTheCucumber1.png * DanceoftheCucumberTitleCard.png * DanceoftheCucumber1.png * DanceoftheCucumber2.png * DanceoftheCucumber3.png * DanceoftheCucumber4.png * DanceoftheCucumber5.png * DanceoftheCucumber6.png * DanceoftheCucumber7.png * DanceoftheCucumber8.png * DanceoftheCucumber9.png * DanceoftheCucumber10.png * DanceoftheCucumber11.png * DanceoftheCucumber12.png * Thedanceofthecucumber.jpg * DanceoftheCucumber14.png * DanceoftheCucumber16.png * DanceoftheCucumber17.png * DanceoftheCucumber18.png * DanceoftheCucumber19.png * DanceoftheCucumber20.png * DanceoftheCucumber21.png * DanceoftheCucumber22.png * DanceoftheCucumber23.png * DanceoftheCucumber24.png * SingAlong-DanceofTheCucumber2.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem349.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem168.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem169.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem170.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem171.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem350.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem351.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem352.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem353.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem354.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem355.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem356.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem357.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem358.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem359.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem360.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem361.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem362.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem363.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem364.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem365.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem366.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem367.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem368.png * SingAlong-DanceofTheCucumber3.png * TheWaterBuffaloSong1.png * TheWaterBuffaloSong2.png * TheWaterBuffaloSong3.png * TheWaterBuffaloSong4.png * TheWaterBuffaloSong5.png * TheWaterBuffaloSong6.png * TheWaterBuffaloSong7.png * TheWaterBuffaloSong8.png * TheWaterBuffaloSong9.png * SingAlong-DanceofTheCucumber4.png * SportUtilityVehicle1.png * SportUtilityVehicle2.png * SportUtilityVehicle3.png * SportUtilityVehicle4.png * SportUtilityVehicle5.png * SportUtilityVehicle6.png * SportUtilityVehicle7.png * SportUtilityVehicle8.png * SportUtilityVehicle9.png * SportUtilityVehicle10.png * SportUtilityVehicle11.png * SportUtilityVehicle12.png * SportUtilityVehicle13.png * SportUtilityVehicle14.png * SportUtilityVehicle15.png * SportUtilityVehicle16.png * SportUtilityVehicle17.png * SportUtilityVehicle18.png * SportUtilityVehicle19.png * SportUtilityVehicle20.png * SportUtilityVehicle21.png * SportUtilityVehicle22.png * SportUtilityVehicle23.png * SportUtilityVehicle24.png * SportUtilityVehicle25.png * SingAlong-DanceofTheCucumber5.png * PizzaAngelTitleCard.png * PizzaAngel1.png * PizzaAngel2.png * PizzaAngel3.png * PizzaAngel4.png * PizzaAngel5.png * PizzaAngel6.png * PizzaAngel7.png * PizzaAngel8.png * PizzaAngel9.png * PizzaAngel10.png * PizzaAngel11.png * PizzaAngel12.png * PizzaAngel13.png * PizzaAngel14.png * PizzaAngel15.png * PizzaAngel16.png * PizzaAngel17.png * PizzaAngel18.png * PizzaAngel19.png * PizzaAngel20.png * PizzaAngel21.png * PizzaAngel22.png * PizzaAngel23.png * PizzaAngel24.png * PizzaAngel25.png * PizzaAngel26.png * PizzaAngel27.png * PizzaAngel28.png * PizzaAngel29.png * PizzaAngel30.png * PizzaAngel31.png * PizzaAngel32.png * PizzaAngel33.png * PizzaAngel34.png * PizzaAngel35.png * PizzaAngel36.png * PizzaAngel37.png * SingAlong-DanceofTheCucumber6.png * ThoseGourdsMustBeCrazy140.JPG * ICanBeYourFriend1.png * ICanBeYourFriend2.png * ICanBeYourFriend3.png * ICanBeYourFriend4.png * ICanBeYourFriend5.png * ICanBeYourFriend6.png * ICanBeYourFriend7.png * ICanBeyourFriend8.jpg * ICanBeYourFriend9.png * ICanBeYourFriend10.png * ICanBeYourFriend11.png * ICanBeyourFriend12.jpg * ICanBeyourFriend13.jpg * ICanBeyourFriend14.jpg * ICanBeyourFriend15.jpg * ICanBeyourFriend16.jpg * ICanBeYourFriend17.jpg * ICanBeYourFriend18.JPG * SingAlong-DanceofTheCucumber7.png * Poole, Mr. Butterbun and Dr. Jiggle Dancing.jpg * SingAlong-DanceofTheCucumber8.png * TheHairbrushSongTitleCard.png * TheHairbrushSong1.png * TheHairbrushSong2.png * TheHairbrushSong3.png * TheHairbrushSong4.png * TheHairbrushSong5.png * TheHairbrushSong6.png * TheHairbrushSong7.png * TheHairbrushSong8.png * TheHairbrushSong9.png * TheHairbrushSong10.png * TheHairbrushSong11.png * TheHairbrushSong12.png * TheHairbrushSong13.png * TheHairbrushSong14.png * TheHairbrushSong15.png * TheHairbrushSong16.png * TheHairbrushSong17.png * TheHairbrushSong18.png * TheHairbrushSong19.png * TheHairbrushSong20.png * TheHairbrushSong21.png * TheHairbrushSong22.png * TheHairbrushSong23.png * TheHairbrushSong24.png * TheHairbrushSong25.png * TheHairbrushSong26.png * TheHairbrushSong27.png * TheHairbrushSong28.png * TheHairbrushSong29.png * TheHairbrushSong30.png * TheHairbrushSong31.png * TheHairbrushSong32.png * TheHairbrushSong33.png * TheHairbrushSong34.png * TheHairbrushSong35.png * TheHairbrushSong36.png * TheHairbrushSong37.png * TheHairbrushSong38.png * TheHairbrushSong39.png * TheHairbrushSong40.png * TheHairbrushSong41.png * TheHairbrushSong42.png * TheHairbrushSong43.png * TheHairbrushSong44.png * TheHairbrushSong45.png * TheHairbrushSong46.png * SingAlong-DanceofTheCucumber9.png * Larry'sHighSilkHatTitleCard.png * Larry'sHighSilkHat1.png * Larry'sHighSilkHat2.png * Larry'sHighSilkHat3.png * Larry'sHighSilkHat4.png * Larry'sHighSilkHat5.png * Larry'sHighSilkHat6.png * Larry'sHighSilkHat7.png * Larry'sHighSilkHat8.png * Larry'sHighSilkHat9.png * Larry'sHighSilkHat10.png * Larry'sHighSilkHat11.png * Larry'sHighSilkHat12.png * Larry'sHighSilkHat13.png * Larry'sHighSilkHat14.png * Larry'sHighSilkHat15.png * Larry'sHighSilkHat16.png * Larry'sHighSilkHat17.png * Larry'sHighSilkHat18.png * Larry'sHighSilkHat19.png * Larry'sHighSilkHat20.png * Larry'sHighSilkHat21.png * Larry'sHighSilkHat22.png * Larry'sHighSilkHat23.png * Larry'sHighSilkHat24.png * Larry'sHighSilkHat25.png * Larry'sHighSilkHat26.png * Larry'sHighSilkHat27.png * Larry'sHighSilkHat28.png * Larry'sHighSilkHat29.png * Larry'sHighSilkHat30.png * Larry'sHighSilkHat31.png * Larry'sHighSilkHat32.png * Larry'sHighSilkHat33.png * Larry'sHighSilkHat34.png * Larry'sHighSilkHat35.png * Larry'sHighSilkHat36.png * Larry'sHighSilkHat37.png * Larry'sHighSilkHat38.png * Larry'sHighSilkHat39.png * Larry'sHighSilkHat40.png * Larry'sHighSilkHat41.png * Larry'sHighSilkHat42.png * * * *